


Lemon Drop

by kim_jignog



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Jongin, Clubbing, M/M, One Night Stands, Top Kyungsoo, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim_jignog/pseuds/kim_jignog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jongin flirts with guys for free drinks at the bar, and Kyungsoo doesn't usually do this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemon Drop

**Author's Note:**

> warnings for them both being tipsy when they hook up, but far from being stupid drunk

 

“From the gentleman in blue,” the bartender raises his voice so Jongin can hear him over the music as he pushes a fresh cocktail towards him. Jongin glances down the bar and spots the person in question: a man who looks quite a bit older than him, smiling at him over a glass of what looks like whiskey from a distance. He’s not too bad looking, Jongin decides, especially since the state of his bank account is in no state to be turning down free drinks. He flashes the man a sultry smile in thanks before taking a sip.

Strobe lights flash and the bass rattles Jongin’s bones with every pulse of the music, but there’s nowhere more relaxing to him than this. The club is packed with one o’clock having just blurred into two. He hasn’t seen Sehun since they arrived about four hours ago, and the last time he saw Baekhyun was around twelve-thirty. If he had to guess, however, he’d probably expect to find Sehun somewhere in the center of the dance floor with Baekhyun already warming up his one-night-stand for the night somewhere near the wall. 

“Do you want to dance?” the stranger in blue comes to ask him when his drink is almost gone. Jongin really does want to dance, actually, and he’s happy to treat this guy to an eyeful of his moves if it means it might keep the free lemon drops coming.

“Think you can handle me?” he replies with a coy smirk, loving the way he can see the guy checking him out despite the fact that he has no intentions of going home with anyone tonight. The man only chuckles at Jongin’s cheekiness, and the younger allows him to lead him out onto the dance floor.

He falls into the rhythm naturally once he’s on the floor, closing his eyes and letting the music take over. He’s surrounded on all sides by sweaty clubgoers, the heady scent of perfume and pheromones intoxicating his already-tipsy mind as his body starts moving on its own. He feels the man’s hands on his hips as he presses himself against Jongin’s back, and the younger automatically leans back into his chest. The guy’s already got half a boner. How _cute_. Jongin loves when that happens.

Baekhyun always calls him evil for leading men on this way, but he can’t help it— he’ll be the first to admit how much he thrives on attention. He’s good. Everyone who comes here regularly knows how good he is, and this man is quickly finding out as well as Jongin sways his hips in ways that shouldn’t be allowed as he moves against the elder. It’s a song that the DJ plays almost every time he’s here, and Jongin moves to it as if it’s easier than breathing. It might be, what with all the body heat, and it doesn’t take long for Jongin to start dripping sweat as well.

“God damn,” he hears the man murmur in his ear as he dances, large hands moving over his waist and the heated skin of his torso. Jongin smiles to himself at the pleasant sensation, rewarding him with a particularly generous grind of his ass back against the obvious bulge in the man’s pants. 

“Try to keep up, big boy,” he teases as he tosses his head back onto the older man’s shoulder, smiling at a cute blonde guy who comes to dance with him at the same time. He ends up with his arms around the blonde’s neck, pressed snugly between him and the man in blue as he moves against them both. 

The guy behind him starts to get a little too adventurous with his hands after a few more songs, and it’s almost time for Jongin to pull his disappearing act when his dance is interrupted.

“Mind if I cut in?” he barely hears the new stranger ask over the synth. Jongin glances up with a rejection already on the tip of his tongue, but it quickly gets stuck in his throat when he catches a glimpse of this man’s face. Maybe it’s the lighting and maybe it’s the lemon drops, but this is by far the most attractive man Jongin’s seen all night: all intimidating eyes, thick brows, and full lips. His hair is gelled up and a little messy (not that Jongin would expect anyone’s hair to still be perfect at two in the morning in a place like this), and it looks like there might be black makeup lining his eyes. Jongin loves that, too. Aggressively “masculine” men are such a turn-off. 

“Absolutely,” he feels himself say more than hears, peeling himself away from the two men in favor of gluing himself to this new guy. He doesn’t miss the self-assured smirk the messy-haired guy gives the man in blue before winding his arm around Jongin’s waist and guiding him deeper into the throng of gyrating bodies. 

“What’s your name?” he shouts in Jongin’s ear when they’re a good distance away, pulling Jongin closer as the younger starts to dance again. 

“Kai,” Jongin smirks, giving the mononym by which most of the regular clubgoers and staff know him. The new guy smiles, clearly seeing straight through the fake name, but accepts it anyways.

“Has anyone ever told you how hot you are when you dance, Kai?”

“Once or twice,” Jongin giggles, resting his wrists on the man’s shoulders as he moves. “Is there something I can call you, baby?”

“Kyungsoo,” the guy leans in to say in his ear, and his voice sends a tremor down Jongin’s spine. “Call me Kyungsoo.”

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin repeats breathlessly, the sound lost in the deafening bass of the music. 

Kyungsoo, unlike almost every other guy Jongin has tried to get free lemon drops out of, actually dances _with_ him instead of just standing there with his mouth hanging open while Jongin dances _on_ him. The arousal is still evident in his eyes as Jongin grinds their hips together, however, and Jongin confidently holds his gaze as he moves. He decides he rather likes the look in Kyungsoo’s eyes— he’s not just looking at him like he’s a piece of meat; rather, his eyes are full of curiosity, awe, and desire as Jongin twists himself around to press his back against Kyungsoo’s hard chest. 

The new position gives Kyungsoo the freedom to press himself even closer to Jongin, and he does so without hesitation. Jongin feels like he can’t breathe through all the heat clouding his senses, but at the same time, he doesn’t want to breathe. He’s hyper-aware of Kyungsoo’s hands on his hips, of Kyungsoo’s breath on his neck, of Kyungsoo’s bulge against his ass, and for the first time in a long time, he has absolutely no desire for him to remove any of them. Kyungsoo’s body moves so easily against his own that it’s almost like they had learned some sort of choreography ahead of time; their chemistry is undeniable, and Jongin quickly becomes addicted to the scent of Kyungsoo’s sweat and cologne. 

Kyungsoo’s lips attach themselves to the column of Jongin’s neck after a few more songs, and instead of pulling away, Jongin tilts his head to the side to make it _easier_ for him. He knows he’s beyond fucked— he’s never been able to resist neck kisses— but he lets Kyungsoo mark him up anyways, gyrating his hips as encouragement and biting his lip hard to resist the urge to moan. His dance moves slowly become more and more R-rated without him even noticing until he finds himself blatantly grinding back against Kyungsoo’s cock, his head on the elder’s shoulder as Kyungsoo nibbles the shell of his ear.

 _“Do you know how many things I want to do to you right now, Kai?”_ he almost growls in his ear, and Jongin hears him loud and clear over the volume of the music, a shiver rippling through his body at the tone.

“Jongin,” he half-whines, gripping the side of Kyungsoo’s thigh as if he might try to run away. “Call me Jongin.”

Kyungsoo’s grin widens at the confession. He tilts Jongin’s head with two fingers under his chin until he can connect their lips, and Jongin knows he’s done for. 

The kiss is a little messy with both of them being tipsy and a little too eager, but it doesn’t stop Jongin from turning around and winding his arms around Kyungsoo’s neck in an effort to get more. It turns a few heads, to say the least; Jongin’s a bit of a notorious heartbreaker around here, and some of the club regulars nearby pause in their dancing to gawk at the fact that _someone actually managed to nail Kai._ Kyungsoo’s arms snake possessively around his waist as he tilts his head to kiss him deeper, and Jongin faintly tastes tequila on his tongue.

He doesn’t stop dancing, only now, he’s dancing for Kyungsoo’s pleasure. He allows Kyungsoo to devour his mouth, trying not to smile at the wolf whistles he hears from the drunk partiers around them, and skillfully grinds his hips into Kyungsoo’s, much to the jealousy of his other male suitors. They’re both hard now, and the soft moan that rumbles low in Kyungsoo’s throat is drowned out by the beat reverberating inside Jongin’s skull with every pulse. It might be the lemon drops talking, but Jongin would have half a mind to drop to his knees right here on the dance floor if it weren't for the fact that the center is so packed that he physically can’t. 

“FUCK YEAH; GET IT, KIM KAI!” he hears Sehun scream drunkenly from somewhere nearby, confirming Jongin’s earlier assumption of his whereabouts. He laughs as Sehun’s sentiment is reinforced by loud cheers from the dancers around them and holds a thumbs-up to the air, refusing to pull away from Kyungsoo’s lips to locate the source of his best friend’s voice. 

“You’re popular,” Kyungsoo laughs in his ear, and his voice sounds like velvet regardless of the fact that Jongin can barely hear himself think. “I’m a very lucky man.”

“Damn right you are,” Jongin grins back, locking eyes with Kyungsoo and moaning when the elder’s hands finally grip his ass. He’s _so_ beyond disgusted with himself thinking about how much of the night he wasted scamming drinks from lonely guys at the bar when _this_ man was waiting for him out on the dance floor. 

“Do you wanna get out of here?” Kyungsoo’s lips form the words Jongin’s been waiting for, and he can’t say yes fast enough. 

“I’m too drunk t’ drive,” Jongin informs him, kissing up Kyungsoo’s throat and reveling in the way he feels the elder’s pulse speed up beneath his hands. 

“Me too. Let’s call a cab.”

Jongin whines when Kyungsoo pulls away in order to navigate the crowd, but the possessive hand still on his waist makes him even hotter. He feels like it takes ages to escape the throng, and with every passing minute, his skin itches more with the desire to have Kyungsoo’s body on his again. 

“Your place or mine?” he asks breathlessly as they stumble out the doors, the sudden rush of cool night air making Jongin stumble for a moment. 

“Yours,” says Jongin, his own voice sounding too loud in the sudden comparative silence of the outdoors. “Take me to yours.”

—

“Get the hell out, Jongdae,” is the first thing Kyungsoo says as they stumble into his apartment, Jongin’s mouth still glued to his neck as the younger boy tries to get his pants unbuttoned. Jongin’s not willing to detach himself from the elder to look, but he assumes Kyungsoo’s talking to his roommate somewhere else in the room.

“Holy shit; you actually got lucky,” Jongdae the roommate says, a smile evident in his voice. “Alright, I’ll be at Minseok’s.” 

Kyungsoo moans his reply as Jongin finally pops the button and draws his zipper down, letting his back hit the wall of the entryway as fervent fingers find their way into his underwear.

“God damn; wait thirty seconds!” Jongdae complains as Jongin’s knees hit the carpet, shielding his eyes as he quickly stuffs his pockets with his wallet, phone, and keys. “I swear to god, Kyungsoo, if I have to see your dick one more time…”

“Fuck off,” Kyungsoo growls as he tangles a hand in Jongin’s hair. Jongdae throws a half strip of condoms from his wallet at them as he leaves, laughing and ducking out the door before Kyungsoo can hit him.

It might be the vodka, but Jongin isn’t perturbed in the slightest, giggling as he pulls Kyungsoo’s cock out of his jeans and choking on his laughter when he sees the size. Kyungsoo smirks at his expression and affectionately pets his hair, silently encouraging him to proceed. It’s not as if Jongin needs the encouragement, really, but the action makes his body thrum with desire to please Kyungsoo nonetheless.

Four lemon drops is nowhere near enough to make Jongin sloppy when it comes to sucking dick. His hand is steady as he curls his fingers around the base, eyes sultry and hooded as they gaze up at Kyungsoo through thick lashes, and the rush of satisfaction he gets when Kyungsoo half-whimpers with impatience is better than anything he could hope to get from a drink. Kyungsoo’s already hard; both of them have been for a while now, which makes it a lot easier for Jongin to lave his tongue obscenely up the underside and wrap his lips around the elder’s girth.

“God, you’re even sexier in the light,” Kyungsoo breathlessly muses aloud as he watches Jongin unhurriedly suck on the tip of his cock. It’s a sentiment Jongin shares. Kyungsoo looks a lot less intimidating in the warm white light of his living room than he did under the harsh pink glow of the club, but absolutely none less attractive. Jongin likes how clearly he can see the smolder in Kyungsoo’s eyes now from his position on the floor, and responds with a cheeky eye smile as he swirls his tongue and finally starts picking up the pace. 

Kyungsoo softly moans his approval, the hand in Jongin’s hair guiding, but not pushing. Jongin hasn’t really done this since he broke up with last boyfriend a month or two ago, but his mouth moves on his own as he works his lips further down Kyungsoo’s shaft, whining softly at the bitter, yet not unpleasant taste of precome on his tongue. He closes his eyes when he starts to feel the strain of looking up, but he can still feel the weight of Kyungsoo’s intense gaze on him as he continues to work his mouth over the thick cock with passion. 

“Fuck, just like that,” Kyungsoo hisses as he hits the back of Jongin’s throat, twisting his free hand into his own hair in order to avoid accidentally pulling Jongin’s.

“Stop playing nice,” Jongin pulls off to plea, eyes glistening with unshed tears as he gazes upwards. “C’mon, take what you want.”

His voice comes out so raspy and lecherous that Kyungsoo can’t say no. The gentle hold he has on Jongin’s hair tightens into a grip as he thrusts his hips back into Jongin’s mouth, and Jongin moans with appreciation at the rough treatment. If Kyungsoo is hesitating, he doesn’t show it, lifting his chin and staring down at Jongin with a gaze so delirious with want that it makes Jongin _squirm_ with desire as Kyungsoo fucks his mouth. 

“So pretty,” Kyungsoo breathes as he wipes a stray tear from Jongin’s cheek. Jongin’s grateful that the eyeliner Baekhyun so painstakingly drew on him earlier is smudge-proof. “Damn, you look so good, Jongin; you know that?”

Jongin decides he _really_ likes it when Kyungsoo says his name and eagerly moans his agreement. The pulsing erection that’s still trapped in the skinny jeans Jongin poured himself into before leaving the house is starting to border on painful, however, and Kyungsoo doesn’t miss the way he teases himself through the rough fabric as he sucks. 

Kyungsoo releases his hair for a moment to take off his jacket, and Jongin quickly seizes the opportunity to pull off of Kyungsoo’s cock, breathing heavily as he glances at the sticky string of saliva and precome still connecting his bottom lip to the head, and redirects his attention to Kyungsoo’s balls. Kyungsoo jerks and gasps at the sudden sensation, almost losing his balance before quickly planting a hand on the wall, and Jongin has to try hard not to laugh as he works his tongue over the heated skin. 

“You think that’s funny?” Kyungsoo chuckles at the slight shake of Jongin’s shoulders, taking his shaft in his hand and playfully slapping the side of Jongin’s face with it. “You won’t be laughing when I do the same thing to you, Jongin-ah.”

“I bet you can’t,” Jongin lies, making sure Kyungsoo can feel his lips form the words and grinning at the shudder that ripples through the smaller man’s body. 

“Is that a challenge?” Kyungsoo grins back.

“You taking it as one?”

Kyungsoo laughs lightly at the flirtatious tone and crouches down to recapture Jongin’s lips in a blazing kiss. Add _not afraid to make out right after oral_ to Jongin’s list of things he already likes about Kyungsoo. “Undress,” he orders in between kisses, his hand resting under Jongin’s jaw. “I’ll be right back.”

Kyungsoo ducks into the hallway and returns a few moments later with a bottle of lube, by which time Jongin is already naked, still kneeling in almost the same position he was left in as he fists his own cock. He looks up in time to see Kyungsoo cursing at the sight and hurrying to unbutton his own shirt, exposing inch after inch of toned chest as he does before dropping it on the floor and pulling Jongin to his feet.

It’s Jongin’s turn to have his back against the wall now, helpless as Kyungsoo showers his neck with kisses and replaces Jongin’s hand on his cock with his own. He knows he’s showing off a little when he lifts his leg and rests his ankle on Kyungsoo’s shoulder instead of wrapping it around his waist, but the dark look that flits over Kyungsoo’s features is worth it. He tests him by pressing Jongin’s knee a little further into his chest, but Jongin bends easily, smiling smugly at the way Kyungsoo’s dark eyes follow the movement.

“Not bad,” he breathes, returning the smirk as he pops the cap of the lube open with his teeth, and Jongin can’t help but thrill at the praise. 

Kyungsoo takes his time pressing his fingers inside him one at a time. It’s a weird angle, but Jongin’s always been a fan of weird angles, and he’s low-key hoping that Kyungsoo will fuck him up against the wall like this instead of moving to the bedroom. The first finger isn’t enough, and Kyungsoo can tell; he adds another in a matter of seconds after the first. The familiar stretch when Kyungsoo scissors them inside him is only a little uncomfortable, but the anticipation for what comes afterwards outweighs it. 

“You take it well,” Kyungsoo praises, smiling at him as he curls the digits, making Jongin cling desperately to his shoulders. “Do this often?”

“No,” Jongin says honestly, and he can tell by Kyungsoo’s expression that he wasn’t expecting that answer. “Just to myself lately. You’re an exception.”

“Really?” Kyungsoo asks as he adds a third, eyes swimming with lust as he drinks in the way Jongin moans and tosses his head back at the stretch. “I’d ask why, but I really kind of want to kiss you again…”

“Do it,” Jongin half-orders, half-whines, rolling his hips down onto Kyungsoo’s hand. “I’ll tell you all about it later.”

That seems to be good enough for Kyungsoo, and their kiss this time is more tongue than it is lips as Jongin eagerly rides the elder’s fingers. He can feel Kyungsoo’s erection still throbbing against his thigh, and he wants it inside him more with each passing minute. Kyungsoo’s taking his time working Jongin open, however, and Jongin kind of likes how thorough he’s being despite the alcohol fuzzing both of their judgements. 

Oh, who is he kidding. He likes it a lot. What a gentleman.

Kyungsoo has to pull away to pick up the condoms, much to Jongin’s dismay. He notes, half-intoxicated by both vodka and lust, that Kyungsoo really has _very_ nice hands as he watches the elder tear open a packet and lube himself up. It takes a little bit of effort to get off of the wall— though he’s pretty sure that Kyungsoo’s extreme attractiveness is messing with his head more than the alcohol now— but he’s quickly slammed back up against it in a fashion that has him moaning aloud. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Kyungsoo grins at him before hooking his hands under Jongin’s thighs and lifting him off the ground. Jongin gasps, quickly wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo’s neck and his legs around his waist as Kyungsoo catches his lips with his own again. It takes him a few seconds to remember that Kyungsoo doesn't have any free hands, but when he does, he immediately slides his hand down between them and carefully guides Kyungsoo’s cock into his prepped hole.

They moan together this time, foreheads pressed together as they share harsh breaths. It’s satisfying; it’s _so_ satisfying, especially following Jongin’s unfortunate period of abstinence between boyfriends, but he has enough experience to minimize his own discomfort at the stretch. Kyungsoo continues to toy with Jongin’s flexibility, pushing his thighs back until they’re almost parallel with his chest as he sucks a fresh hickey into the pristine bronze skin of the younger’s throat, earning a whimper in response.

“Please fuck me, Soo,” Jongin begs to the ceiling, the first syllable of Kyungsoo’s name lost in the maddening desire for him to _move._ “Fuck me, take me, I’m all yours…”

He realizes, somewhere in the sober part of his mind, what position he’s in: begging a total stranger to fuck him while on obscene display against said stranger’s wall because they were too impatient to move to bed. The rest of his mind gives zero fucks about the fact that he looks like a floozy and moans unabashedly as Kyungsoo gives into the demand. His biceps flex gorgeously as he supports Jongin’s weight, but he doesn’t seem to be struggling in the slightest, firmly gripping Jongin’s thighs as he slams into him hard enough to bang against the wall with every thrust. To say it’s a turn on is the understatement of the year; it’s not like Jongin’s as light as a feather, but the way Kyungsoo’s handling him is making Jongin’s cock positively _ache_.

Kyungsoo’s not talking anymore, eyebrows furrowed as he concentrates on the way his cock slides in and out of Jongin’s body, but Jongin makes enough noise for the both of them (he’s always had a tendency to babble when the dick is too good, and the lemon drops probably aren’t helping either). He lets his head fall back with a dull _thud,_ keening as Kyungsoo drives himself in deeper and deeper, and remembers to clench his fists to avoid clawing at Kyungsoo’s back when the elder hits his prostate dead-on.

“Fuck, just like that!” he half-sobs, tightening his legs around Kyungsoo’s waist in a subconscious attempt to pull him closer. His eyes are closed, but he can _feel_ the heat of Kyungsoo’s gaze on him as he speeds up, and he’s amazed he hasn’t actually melted to the ground yet.

“Oh my god, you’re perfect,” Kyungsoo finds the breath to say, and his voice is so low and smooth and edging on something wild that the romantic sentiment is almost lost on Jongin.

Almost.

 _“Jongdae, shut the fuck up!”_ Kyungsoo’s neighbor screams through the wall as the rhythmic banging against it gets louder, undoubtedly pissed off at being woken during the wee hours of the morning by Jongin’s cries of pleasure. _“I swear to god I’ll come over there and fight you, you little shit!”_

Jongin laughs breathlessly at the look of unadulterated irritation that falls over Kyungsoo’s features as he glares at the wall over his shoulder.

“S’not him this time, Yeol,” Kyungsoo calls back, punctuating his sentence with a thrust specifically designed to make the loudest _thud_ possible against the wall. Jongin helps prove the point by exaggerating the wail that automatically comes out of his mouth, and Kyungsoo laughs again before catching Jongin in another scorching kiss. 

Angry Neighbor Guy is saying something else, and Jongin hears shock in his voice, but neither of them are paying attention anymore as Kyungsoo ravages his mouth like he’ll never get to taste it again. Jongin’s world is quickly narrowing, narrowing until nothing exists but him, the ecstasy building up inside him, and the gorgeous stranger keeping an immutable grip on his trembling thighs. His back slides up and down the wall with each frenzied rock of the elder’s hips, but the rub of the drywall against his bare skin is almost unnoticeable compared to the sensations of Kyungsoo’s body pressed against his own.

“Shit; you’re so good, baby,” Jongin gasps against Kyungsoo’s lips, blunt fingernails digging into the elder’s shoulders as Kyungsoo unwaveringly holds his fervid gaze. The look in Kyungsoo’s eyes is bordering on animalistic, and it’s doing absolutely nothing to help Jongin get some sort of grip on himself as the elder’s abs rub against his weeping cock with every shift of their bodies.

“C’mere,” Kyungsoo rasps, lifting Jongin off the wall and stumbling over to the nearest flat surface, which happens to be the small dining table in the entranceway’s adjoining kitchenette. It’s big enough for Jongin to lie down on if his hips are at the edge of it, which is exactly what Kyungsoo has him do. Jongin struggles to fill his lungs with air, feeling very much like the fire in his veins is using up all his oxygen, and gazes feverishly up at Kyungsoo as he spreads his legs further in silent invitation. Kyungsoo slides back in with ease, hissing at the way Jongin’s muscles flutter and contract helplessly around the intrusion and watching the way Jongin’s features contort with satisfaction. Now that he’s not supporting Jongin’s weight, there’s nothing holding him back from showing this gorgeous creature beneath him what he can _really_ do— and he does just that.

Jongin can’t believe that he once thought that _Yixing_ would be the best fuck of his life. Sure, he had loved Yixing, but Kyungsoo is already blowing him out of the water as he works his hips in every way that’s good, rough hands roaming Jongin’s over-sensitized body as the younger boy whimpers out his mindless praises. The brand of eyeliner Kyungsoo put on before hitting the club is evidently not as fuck-proof as the one Baekhyun buys because it’s starting to smudge around the corners of his eyes as he sweats, his hair wild, making him look as wrecked as Jongin does. 

His back slides up and down over the smooth surface as Kyungsoo fucks him, sobs of pleasure and staccato moans filling the air and blending with the elder’s low grunts. “Holy shit, baby,” Kyungsoo moans as Jongin intentionally tightens his muscles, and the younger keens at both the pet name and the sound of his voice. It’s so much rougher than it was when they first met on the dance floor, and Jongin’s hand flies down to stroke himself as Kyungsoo tightens his hold on his hips.

“Yeah, just like that,” Kyungsoo praises, watching intently as Jongin’s fist works over his cock. “You’re perfect— you look so perfect on my cock, Jongin-ah.”

 _A dirty talker when he’s close to coming,_ the tiny part of his mind that’s not delirious with lust observes dryly, apathetically filing its fingernails as it watches Jongin fall apart at the words. Jongin doesn’t even hear it, because he’s a dirty talker when he’s close to coming, too, and his mouth plays along without even needing to consult his brain first.

“It’s so good; you’re so big, Hyung,” he whines, trying his best to roll his hips in an effort to get more. “Harder, fuck me harder, please…”

“Shhh baby, I’ve got you,” Kyungsoo croons, watching the way Jongin’s whole body bounces with each deep stroke. It takes a lot of effort to maintain both depth and speed, but the way Jongin is moaning his name like it’s the only thing he remembers how to say makes it worth the energy. He’s unraveling; Jongin is unraveling, and it’s only a matter of time before one of them explodes.

“Please, please, please,” Jongin begs senselessly, tears forming in the corners of his eyes from the sheer intensity of it all. “Oh my god, I’m so c-close…”

“I know,” Kyungsoo nods, smirking with pride as he appraises his own handiwork— Jongin is far from looking like the put-together, kittenish boy he met at the club, looking much more like the embodiment of sin as he chases the sweet promise of release. “Come on, Jongin, come for me…”

It doesn’t take much more than that, Kyungsoo’s voice like honey dripping onto Jongin’s skin. He comes hard and fast, back arching off the table with a broken scream of Kyungsoo’s name as he shoots over his chest. Euphoria floods every corner of his senses, rendering his brain virtually useless for a few solid seconds during which Kyungsoo firmly holds his thighs apart as he writhes under the consuming pleasure. 

“Kyungsoo,” he hears himself begging as he starts to come down from the high, tears flowing from the corners of his eyes as he stares up into the elder’s. “Kyungsoo, please, I need it… gimme your come, baby, come on…”

“I’ve got you,” Kyungsoo repeats, breath choppy as his hips begin to stutter. Jongin does what he can in his fucked-out state, boldly holding Kyungsoo’s gaze as he sucks the evidence of his own release from his fingers and then Kyungsoo is coming too, fingernails digging unconsciously into Jongin’s hips as he fills the condom with a gasp and a groan of the younger’s name. His hands shake a little with the intensity of it and Jongin grins tiredly at the look on his face, a warm glow of satisfaction coming with the knowledge that he was able to make Kyungsoo feel so good. 

They stay like that for a little while, catching their breaths and reorienting themselves in the aftermath of their climaxes, Kyungsoo standing between Jongin’s spread legs as they stare at each other in wonder. Jongin manages to sit up when Kyungsoo pulls out, and the older man’s lips are on his before he can breathe a word. 

The fervor is gone now and Jongin languidly kisses him back, gently combing through Kyungsoo’s thoroughly ruined hairstyle with his fingers. He can feel Kyungsoo’s fingertips tenderly supporting his chin as he does, and it makes him feel awfully cared for despite the fact that he doesn’t know a thing about this man.

“Let’s clean you up,” he says softly and with a smile, and Jongin sees yet another side of him for the first time. He nods, allowing Kyungsoo to help him up, and decides as he cleans him up with a damp cloth and carries him bridal-style to bed that this side might actually be his favorite so far. 

It’s past four in the morning now, and the hour starts to catch up to Jongin. He yawns as Kyungsoo crawls into bed behind him, plugging his phone in before unlocking it.

“Let me just tell the friend I was with earlier that I’m home.” he says as he types. 

 _That’s a good idea,_ Jongin realizes drowsily, and manages to put _‘went home with somebody, see you tomorrow’_ in his, Baekhyun’s, and Sehun’s group chat before succumbing to sleep with his phone in hand. Kyungsoo smiles at him, reaching over to press the lock button for him before closing his eyes, a protective arm wrapped around Jongin as he drifts off as well.

—

It’s almost lunchtime when Jongin stirs again, slowly opening his eyes and panicking for a second at his surroundings before he remembers what he did last night with a light blush. His phone is still in his hand, and a press to the home button illuminates Baekhyun’s replies to last night’s text ( _you slut!_ followed by _his dick game better be strong,_ and _1-10??)_.

 _10,_ Jongin replies before forcing himself up into a sitting position, wincing slightly at the dull ache in his head. There’s a glass of water on the nightstand, the ice almost melted, beside an unopened bottle of ibuprofen. Jongin smiles at the gesture, wondering if Kyungsoo knew he wouldn’t accept the pills otherwise, and reaches over to tear the foil seal off the lid when soft footsteps pause in the doorway.

“Hey, you’re awake.”

Jongin looks up to see a smiling Kyungsoo, freshly showered, cleanly shaven, and comfortably dressed, and he’s suddenly painfully aware of the hot mess he must look like right now.

“H-hey.”

“How do you feel? I actually don’t know how much you drank last night,” Kyungsoo continues, walking over to the bed and sitting beside Jongin. “I should have.”

“No no,” Jongin quickly shakes his head. “Don’t feel bad. I only had a few.”

Kyungsoo smiles at him before looking down at his hands, and the younger’s heart is about to beat out of his chest because Kyungsoo seems even _cuter_ now that Jongin’s sober and that is _not_ how alcohol is supposed to work.

“Last night was…”

“Incredible,” Jongin finishes, and Kyungsoo is quick to agree.

“Yeah. And I promise I don’t usually do this, but you were just so…”

“Electric,” Jongin supplies again with a grin as he takes a sip of water, and Kyungsoo laughs aloud this time.

“Electric. Exactly.”

There’s a beat of silence.

“Is this the part where I leave and never come back?” Jongin asks, only half-joking as he hugs the comforter closer to himself.

“Well I’m sure you’ll want to leave soon so you can change clothes and stuff, but I was kind of hoping we could…”

“…go out sometime?” Jongin smiles at him. “I’d love to.”

Kyungsoo laughs again, and Jongin giggles to himself admiring the heart-shaped smile.

“Does that mean I can have—”

“—my number?” Kyungsoo finishes with a grin, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss to Jongin’s lips. “Absolutely.”

Jongin leaves the apartment with club glitter in his hair and the scent of alcohol clinging to his re-worn clothes, bumping into Kyungsoo’s neighbor Chanyeol by the elevator, who gawks at him with a mixture of awe and envy as he walks past. Jongin grins at him as he leaves, his phone vibrating in his pocket with Kyungsoo’s text of _‘coffee date tomorrow?’_

The walk of shame home has never been made by someone with such a spring in his step.


End file.
